


Majā Mīla

by wylanhendriks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rejection, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanhendriks/pseuds/wylanhendriks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert finally decides to confess his centuries old love to Elizabeta, much to his disappointment he is too late. A one shot about a golden ring, flowers, old forgetten tongues and losing your loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majā Mīla

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly human names are used but not an AU. For translations of foreign sentences check the notes. The title means "My Love" in Old Prussian, at least according to the sources available today. I hope you like it.

The sunlight creeping in illuminated the whole room, making it look dissimilar to the eyes who saw it at night. The sunlight dancing on his eyelids started making him uncomfortable. He grabbed the pillow next to him on his massive bed and put it over his head. Then perhaps, a part of him woke up before his physical entity wholly did.

"Today is the day." was the first conscious thought that crossed his mind that morning. His sleepy hands put the pillow next to him again, he was already feeling suffocated enough without a pillow too. Upon his waking up, crimson eyes met with the gift bestowed upon the Earth. Too bad he wasn't one to enjoy the heat or the Sun. It always made his eyes itchy and watery. He slowly got up, walked towards the French windows. His staggering along the way caused him to curse but then he smiled and stood in front of the windows for a second. Instead of closing the curtains even more tightly, he opened them wide open, letting sunlight conquer the room already dominated by shades of navy and black.

"Today is the day." He said it out loud this time. His classic confident grin spread across his pale face.  
"Even the Sun will witness it." His voice was tinged with a sense of victory.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he went to the dressing room to change his clothes. The pale man never dressed in poor taste but today he decided he should be even more sharp and stylish. He chose one of the classical starched white shirts and a white creaseless trouser. Upon buttoning his sleeves up, he turned his attention back to choices he had. Navy, no too casual. Black, no not a funeral. White was already out of the question. Red, no not today. Khaki, not what he needs. Then he came across a light pink jacket that was almost lost among others. That was it, it wasn't serious, it wasn't too flashy, it was just like the flower in her hair.

He chose beige shoes, both surprised and frustrated by the realization that he cared about his outfit way too much. He decided not to do anything special or different with his hair. He brushed it the way he always did then tousled his hair to give it its usual messy look.

He entered his brother's room, walking on his tiptoes not to wake him up. He placed a kiss on blonde boy's forehead then waited for a few seconds to make sure he didn't wake him up. He rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of bread that was left from yesterday. The Prussian didn't feel hungry, he just wanted to eat a bit to make sure he wouldn't get an upset stomach before such an important task.

He left their home in a cheerful attitude. His face was smiley, his walk and posture radiated the feeling of happiness mixed with anxiety, not his usual confidence mixed with cockiness. A few people he knew asked him why he was so happy, he replied them with generic answers such as  
"Well, the weather is beautiful, isn't it?", "I'm awesome why wouldn't I be happy!" and so on. He paid a visit to the florist he just visited yesterday to give his order. The old lady in her 60s smiled at that gray haired young man when she saw him enter the shop. He took the bouquet of tulips with a crocus* in the middle of them all. He thanked the old lady and paid for the flowers. The lady put her hand on the young man's shoulder. Her wrinkled lips formed a smile and she wished him good luck. He was startled by that wish. With his slightly widened eyes and a raised eyebrow, he asked

"Danke, but may I ask why?"

"Why? For you to win the heart of the lady to whom you're giving this flowers!" She said.

"Ah- it's not somethi-" he was going to deny it but then a part of him told him not to, the part that convinced him to do all this. The part he recently decided to listen.

"Well, it really is something like that, in fact." He giggled then nodded at the lady before leaving the shop.

His steps were quickened when he got closer to her lovely cottage.

"Everything will be okay, everything will be okay." He kept repeating to calm himself down.

"Elizabeta would love this flowers, right?" He asked himself, not expecting an answer. He imagined this moment for so long. To hug her knowing she will forever be with him, to hear her say his name with fondness, not to be chased by an intimidating yet beautiful lady with a frying pan. Well, the last one probably was bound to happen even if they were lovers. He chuckled to himself.

When he arrived at her doorstep, he fixed his collar and knocked on the door.

"Jó reggelt!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The brown haired girl rubbed her eyes groggily. She was woken up by the overly cheerful albino and now the sun was dazzling her eyes.

"I didn't know you were able to speak anything but German, Gilbert." She said sarcastically.

"Hey hey, how can you forget that I'm teaching Latin to Ludwig?" He asked, playfully. He was anxious but talking to her was helping him overcome it instead of making him more nervous like he thought.

"Come in! Don't wait there." She said and went back to the living room, expecting Gilbert to follow her. He recognized she was still in her nightgown.

"Do you want me to visit you later?" He asked, pointing at her nightgown.

"Well, you woke me up anyway. Can't be worse, can it?" She said, gesturing him to sit next to her.

He followed her instruction, then blushed upon recognizing how visible the flowers he had been holding were in the living room.

"What's up with flowers?" She asked then answered her own question.

"Oh you decided to woo a girlfriend of yours and now you need my advice. Well first don't crack that obscure laugh of yo-"

He felt the need to interrupt. How could she think it was for someone else. He took a deep breath.

"No, no woo, nothing." He was quick to reply.

"Oh tell me!"

Just when he was about the speak, gold glimmer on her finger caught his eye. He opened his eyes wide open, frowning down.

"Wh- what's this?" He asked, his shaking finger pointing the golden ring.

"Oh this..." She blushed, there was an awkward silence, a short kind. But to Gilbert it was like a century, his heart was beating fast, so fast that he wanted to hold it, take it out and calm it down. He directed his attention back to her green eyes and shy face when she started to talk.

"Well, I haven't told that to anyone yet..." She said.

"But I guess I can tell you after all these years of friendship." She smiled then her smile turned into a smirk.

"And fighting like cats and dogs." She giggled.

He tried to smile, but the ringing in his ears, the sweat in his palms and his fast beating heart made it hard for him.

"Well, it won't get any easier no matter how much I beat around the bush."

She was playing with the sash of her purple nightgown nervously.

"Roderich proposed me."

It was almost a whisper. Something that didn't quite match with her bold behavior, something ill-suited.

He heard these words, though, he heard them like they were cannons that hit him and tore his insides down. He was in pain, so much pain. How come he never recognized it? Was he too blinded by his own love for her? His unrequited love.

"Gilbert? Y-you okay?" The brown haired woman asked with a worry hidden in her usually laidback voice.

He started to smile.

"J-ja, I'm so good. Why wouldn't I when I came here for exactly that reason." He said and started to laugh. More and more. He didn't know why he wasn't crying and throwing a tantrum. Why was he happy to see her happy with that piano loving jerk? Why? He didn't know. Elizabeta was worried.

"Y-you don't act normal. And it's worrying since you never are normal. Your abnormal is terrifying."

"I- I just found it funny." He said and swept a tear that was streaming down his face from laughing too much, or crying. He didn't even know.

"I already heard that from Roderich." His name disgusted the albino.

"R- really? I was mad at myself for forgetting to take off the ring." She mumbled.

Forgetting to take off the ring, so that wasn't new. His thoughts were his biggest enemy now.

"Ahh, I recognized he was acting weird, don't blame him." He said, smiling.

What, now you're defending Roderich? He was angry at himself. More than he was mad at Roderich or Elizabeta. God, he wasn't even mad at Elizabeta. If only he didn't wait so long she should have been happy in his arms, not the brunet man.

"Uh, ok- okay. Why were you visiting anyway? Talking about myself unsettles me."

He left the flowers on the couch, between the two. He wasn't well enough to present them without shaking hands.

"I- I heard about it and thought I should congratulate you. I'm really happy for you guys."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are the flowers for me?"

"Well, I don't plan on giving Roderich flowers anytime soon." Elizabeta giggled and Gilbert closed his eyes for a second to commit that happy giggle to his memory. It was her laughing at him, with him; not at or with someone else maybe for the last time.

"Whatever, since you got your lame national tulips, time for me to go." He said, trying to keep his usual cocky aura.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Lebewohl, Elizabeta." He whispered into her ear, hugging her. He was much more serious now and that confused the woman.

"Később találkozunk!" She replied and hugged him back.

He let go of the hug and walked towards the door. Elizabeta followed him, thinking it would be rude not to.

"One more thing, as mīli ten."

"What did you say, I didn't understand." She raised a brow. He shrugged and left the cottage.

"Majā mīla." He whispered, leaning against her door. He knew she was never to understand what he said, he was the only one left who could understand Old Prussian but he never intended her to understand that anyway. After all, his love, like old tongues, was bound to be not understood.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tulips are Hungary's national flower but the Hungarian crocus is the earliest blooming Hungarian flower, at least according to Wikipedia.
> 
> Jó reggelt: Good morning in Hungarian  
> Lebewohl: Equivalent of "farewell" in German. It's not as common as Aufwiedersehen and doesn't necessarily indicate the possibility of seeing each other again. That's why I chose it to use.  
> Később találkozunk: "See you later." in Hungarian  
> As mīli ten: Since no one speaks it anymore possibly "I love you." in Old Prussian  
> Majā mīla: Again possibly "My love." in Old Prussian.
> 
> I know Prussians didn't speak Old Prussian but Gilbert probably remembers it from his childhood.
> 
> It was my first one shot and English isn't my native language so I hope it's not too bad. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
